In the field of data/communications technology, information in the form of electrical signals is being transmitted at ever increasing speeds. Along with the desire to transmit information at faster data rates, the industry has also seen the need to reduce the size of hardware employed so as to increase portability and ease of use. In order to keep pace with these improvements, the interconnection technology, which includes electrical cables and electrical connectors designed to connect such hardware, has also undergone significant changes. Electrical connectors and cables are now available which are much smaller in size and capable of transmitting data at higher rates.
Continued improvement in connection technology is not without problems. When decreasing the size of electrical connectors while requiring the connectors to transmit data at higher rates, cross-talk between adjacent conductive components of the connector becomes a factor which must be addressed. Additionally, as these components are normally used in close proximity to other electronic components, the individual connector components must be shielded from electro-magnetic interferences and radio-frequency interferences. These interferences can adversely affect the performance levels of the connectors especially at higher data rates.
An additional demand on connector technology is that the connector components must be "user friendly". That is, the components must be easy to assemble as well as easy to connect and disconnect. Further, the portability of many electronic components requires that these connections and disconnections be repeated many times. A connector must be able to withstand the rigors of repeated interconnection without degradation of mechanical or electrical performance.
It can be appreciated that merely "downsizing" a connector will be insufficient to meet the current requirements of the industry. Smaller connectors must be designed to meet increased signal transmission requirements, and provide for internal and external shielding as well as long term reliable mechanical performance.